


Dinner With Brendol

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: Bastards and Broken Things [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Worker, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: Phasma is having some issues with her favourite whore and prized hitman. Who best to go to than the prized hitman's father?





	Dinner With Brendol

Phasma sat down in Brendol's favourite restaurant, she took out a cigarette and lit it, ignoring the numerous signs telling you not to smoke. It's not like anyone was going to tell her to not do so. The restaurant was empty, Brendol had asked for use of it this evening - even Phasma wouldn't have been able to arrange that. She took a drag of her cigarette to calm her nerves, she rarely had to see Brendol Hux in person and she wasn't entirely sure how he was going to react to what she had to say. In all honesty, she wasn't even sure on what exactly she was going to tell him. There wasn't a problem, as such, yet. She just anticipated one and she was incredibly good at that. She tried to focus on her surroundings, the low light, the white candles on the table, the burgundy table cloth, the quietness of the restaurant being empty... She shook her head and tried to block all of that out. It wasn't helping, it was just making her more anxious. She jumped slightly when she heard the door opening but she had trained so hard to hide her emotions no one would have noticed - not even Brendol Hux. He heard the man swapping pleasantries with who Phasma assumed would be their waiter for tonight. That meant she had to keep her eyes focused on him to, since he would be someone that Brendol could trust. The man was more paranoid about who worked for him than anyone Phasma had ever met before, everything about him made her tense. In a way she admired him, he had done things to his own son she would never dream of doing to  _anyone_. She wasn't sure on all of his intentions but she had to admire the result it had - his son still flinched whenever you said the man's name. It was the sort of intimidation and control she wished she had over someone. When Brendol sat opposite him, he smiled and nodded, pulled out his chair and sat with his legs crossed and his hands interlocked on his lap. He looked at Phasma curiously and hesitated before he spoke.   
  
"How nice to see you, Phasma, is this purely a business meeting or pleasure?" He said smoothly, Phasma raised her eyebrows at him.   
  
"Business of course," she responded, voice and face emotionless. She hoped he was referring to her bringing one of her whores with her and not anything to do with her. The thought sent a chill down her spine. When the waiter came over to ask what drinks they wanted, Brendol ordered a bottle of very expensive wine and Phasma took this opportunity to do something she never had the opportunity to do before. She started comparing Hux and Brendol. They both had the same hair colour, but the latter's was flecked with grey and was a little longer, his eyes were blue too but a little darker and Brendol seemed much more capable of growing facial hair. In terms of mannerisms they seemed a little similar but Brendol seemed significantly more brash, Hux tended to sit with his legs shut together or with one on top of the other. It looked like was trying to take up as little space as possible. Now, he sat up straight as he did so, his hands rested on his crossed legs, like he was looking for prey. When she first met him he shrunk himself in a much less threatening way. He was hunched over with his fringe in his eyes and had a constant look of wishing he could fade into the background. Brendol appeared very threatening but not in the delicate way Hux was. His shoulders were stiffened, he sat with his legs apart and he did the opposite of Hux, he seemed to be determined to take up as much space as possible. He wanted to make sure everyone in the room knew he was there. Where as Hux knew the value of staying quiet and unnoticed until he wanted people to see him - if he wanted he could walk into a room and everyone turned to see him, he could speak in a way that didn't shout but cut through stone, but he could also shrink into the background and speak in a voice so soft you can barely hear him. Brendol however was someone Phasma couldn't imagine doing either. He was still impressive but in a very different way.   
  
"So, how are things going?"   
  
"Fine, steady. I have a few new whores at the club you might want to meet," Phasma said, nodding to the waiter as he brought the wine and poured it into the glasses. She took her and raised it to toast before taking a sip. She smiled, she had to hand it to Brendol - the man knew his wine.   
  
"Ah, I thought you said this wasn't pleasure?" Brendol replied hauntingly taking a larger gulp of wine than Phasma did. She smiled, her soft pink lips resisting the urge to scowl. The perfect smile came naturally to her, tilt your lips and think of something to make your eyes gleam. It was scary how good she was at mimicking emotions. Brendol had no idea what she was doing at what time and didn't feel like he could trust anything she did or said. He also considered this a good thing.   
  
"It's not, I didn't bring them. No, I actually wanted to discuss something else," Phasma said carefully. She took a gulp of wine, noticing how quickly Brendol was drinking and wanting to keep up. She moved uncomfortable in her seat and put her glass down. "I wanted to discuss your son." Brendol's eyes narrowed and he stared at her thoughtfully for a moment.   
  
"Armitage?" He said, as if he had another son. "I was hoping to have something to eat you know." Phasma forced a realistic chuckle, as if this wasn't a horrific thing to say about your own child.   
  
  
"There is something we need to discuss-"   
  
"Ah!" Brendol interrupted, gesturing with his right hand. "I told you, once I sold him to you he was your responsibility-"   
  
"Yes, yes, I know," Phasma responded, hiding her impatience. "I just thought you might want to know about how he's ... doing," Phasma finished pathetically. Of course he didn't want to know, this was not a man who cared about his child's welfare.   
  
"Go on then," he responded exasperatedly. "If he's doing terribly and you wish to return him-"   
  
"No," Phasma said, interrupting Brendol, surprising herself and him. Thankfully he seemed more amused than annoyed. "He's one of my best hitmen," she smiled a little proudly. "The thing is, I would like that to stay that way but I think it will change. If he becomes a liability I may have to-"   
  
"You can't kill him," Brendol said suddenly. Phasma was so taken aback by this comment she didn't even manage to hide it. "He may be a weak, pathetic maggot but if you kill him," Brendol paused, placed his wine down on the able and leaned forward. "I will slowly destroy everything you have built, everyone you care about and then when you have nothing left to lose, I will bring my best men to beat you to death whilst I watch." If Phasma was intimidated by this, she didn't show it.   
  
"Brendol Hux," Phasma taunted. "Was that - affection?" Brendol snorted.   
  
"He's my only son, my heir. My only chance to carry on my name," Brendol said with a tone of bordeom, picking his glass back up and taking another gulp, almost finishing his glass.   
  
"Oh I see," Phasma responded as Brendol refilled his glass. "You care more about the idea of your son than your actual son."   
  
"I do care," Brendol said, which would have taken Phasma by surprised if it wasn't for his smirk. "If I didn't I wouldn't have tried to help him. Do you think I beat him because I wanted to? No." Brendol stopped and leaned closer to Phasma again. "When he was ten years old, or was it nine? I can't remember. Anyway, he got low grades on an exam, it wasn't even an important one. It was a minor 'end of the week' sort of thing. But, after I was finished with him he never did badly on an exam again." When Brendol had finished he stared at Phasma daring her to comment, criticise or even just speak. She took this dare.   
  
"I suppose their is some logic in that," she said passively, taking another swig of her wine. She did some despicable things, but hurting someone you truly loved was something she could never understand. People who worked for you were below you, they didn't matter, Your family? Children? People you shared your life with? They were the only important thing.   
  
"I love my son," Brendol said as he rested back in his chair, drinking his wine as he did so. "But he's a mistake, he shouldn't exist. I could live with that if he wasn't a useless, weak-willed, little thing. Although," he said grinning and taking a sip of his wine. "He does make quite a good fuck, I think it's something about the way he cries." Phasma shifted uncomfortably in her seat, it was a test of her ability to hide her emotions. She had never had to listen to someone talk so happily about raping their own child and it was an experience she hoped she never had to live again.   
  
"Anyway," she said, drinking a little bit too much wine at once. "Since you are opposed to killing him, if he were to become a liability, what else would you suggest?"  
  
"Well, that all depends, why do you think he would become a liability?" Brendol asked.   
  
"He's developing an attachment to that whore you use occasionally, Ren. And the whore seems to be developing an attachment to your son too," Phasma replied, refilling her wine glass. "If you recall, one of the reasons you thought he would be good at his job is his lack of sentiment. If he has an attachment, it might affect his job."   
  
"Hm, you know," Brendol said curiously. "I'm not particularly surprised the boy turned out to be a faggot."   
  
"Isn't that a tad hypocritical?" Phasma asked, raising one of her blonde eyebrows.   
  
"I only fuck male whores, that doesn't count," Brendol said waving Phasma off.   
  
"Anyway, who cares about the gender of the whore, the point is he's growing attached and that could be bad for my business. I can't have a hitman whose starting to have feelings and I can't have a whore whose attached. So, I need to know what you would be okay with me doing to your son," Phasma said, incredibly business-like as if she was talking about buying a house and not a man's life. Brendol merely shrugged in response.   
  
"I don't care what you do to either of them," Brendol responded clicking his fingers and telling the waiter to bring more wine. "Just don't kill Armitage. If you do need to get rid of the whore, that might help things."   
  
"I can't kill him," Phasma said suddenly. "The whore's too valuable to me."   
  
"Ah," Brendol said pouring himself a new glass of wine. "Well then, you'll have to get creative won't you. You know," Brendol said with an amused face. "I wonder if my son knows his cock is going in the same place as mine. I wonder if Ren thinks of my son when I'm fucking him. Hmm."   
  
"I also need you to do something for me," Phasma responded choosing her words carefully. She took Brendol's raised eyebrow as a signal to continue. "I don't want either of them to know that I am aware their growing close. So when you torture the whore, I need you to not mention your son." Brendol sighed and looked a little deflated.   
  
"Well that's disappointing. Ah well, if you insist. It is your merchandise I suppose," Brendol said with a slight chuckle. Phasma gave a realistic false laugh in response. Brendol raised his glass one more time before speaking again. "Care to stay for dinner? The food her is wonderful."   
  
"Of course," Phasma said with a smile. In truth, she didn't but passing up a chance to find out more information about Hux and possible get on Brendol's good side? She would never pass that up. 


End file.
